Medical robotic systems such as teleoperational systems used in performing minimally invasive surgical procedures offer many benefits over traditional open surgery techniques, including less pain, shorter hospital stays, quicker return to normal activities, minimal scarring, reduced recovery time, and less injury to tissue. Consequently, demand for such medical teleoperational systems is strong and growing.
Examples of medical teleoperational systems include the da Vinci® Surgical System and the da Vinci® S™ Surgical System from Intuitive Surgical, Inc., of Sunnyvale, Calif. Each of these systems includes a surgeon's consoler a patient-side cart, a high performance three-dimensional (“3-D”) vision system, and Intuitive Surgical's proprietary EndoWrist® articulating instruments, which are modeled after the human wrist. When added to the motions of manipulators holding the surgical instruments, these articulating instruments allow at least six degrees of freedom of motion to their end effectors, which is comparable to or even greater than the natural motions of open surgery. During the performance of a medical procedure, it is useful to view two or three dimensional live images of the surgical site captured by an image capturing device. The image capturing device is sterilized by an autoclave cleaning process prior to being used during the medical procedure.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an image capturing device that supports binocular imaging in a compact form factor that is compatible with autoclave cleaning.